Morris and a stranger
by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl
Summary: While taking Shiloh on a walk, Morris runs into a strange old woman... A one shot that takes place after the end of the game.


It started as a fairly normal day. Morris was taking Shiloh out for a walk before he met up with Ben and the others. It was a normal walk, along the normal route…and then Morris saw her.

She was an old, old lady, so old, it seemed she was beginning to wither up. Her sunglasses hid her eyes, and she was sitting by the side of the road. She looked sad. But when he approuched her, she lifted her head and smiled at him.

"Hello young man. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, if I can." Morris said. "I am kinda busy right now."

The woman nodded. "My pen fell back there." She said, indicting the area beyond the guardrail behind her.

"A …pen?" Morris asked. "Why don't you just go buy another one?"

"It's a family heirloom." And then a sort of strange expression crossed her face. "But now my family has come to an end."

Morris, uncomfortable with the woman's revelation and her obvious pain, glanced over the guardrail. A trickle of water in a small ditch, some rocks and-hey! A pen.

"Is your pen orange?" he asked, studying it. Funny. It really didn't look like it was old enough to actually be a family heirloom. It looked rather …futuristic, really.

"…yes. It's orange."

A bit surprised, Morris glanced back at her. What was with the pause? But then he saw the way her head was bent downwards. Was she still moping over the fact that she had no family left?

The woman raised her head a bit. "You can see it?" she asked, her voice slightly hopeful.

"Probably." Morris answered easily. "Orange isn't that common a color for a pen." He handed her Shiloh's leash and swung over the guardrail and then made his way over to the pen and picked it up.

It felt warm in his hand and he studied it, turning it over in his fingers. It really didn't look like it was old enough to be a family heirloom.

Well, it wasn't any of his business any way.

Morris made his way back up and pulled himself over the guardrail. "This it?" he asked, holding it out.

The woman looked down at his hand with the ever present sad expression on her face. "I see nothing but your hand."

"What? But I'm holding it right here/?!" Morris insisted, pointing to make it even more obvious.

The woman didn't even glance at it this time. Instead, she was going through her purse and then she pulled out a small leather bound notebook that did look old enough to be a family heirloom. The woman held it out to Morris. "Take it. It will tell you how to use the pen."

"Use? But I"

The woman held up a hand. Her gaze was still sad, but she was smiling at him. "I can't use the pen anyway. My family is gone, and so is all my Time. This passing on of the pen is one of the last things I need to do, before I die."

Morris glanced down at the pen dubiously. "It's just a pen. What's so important about it?"

"It can change time. The woman said, and pushed the book and the leash into a surprised Morris's hands. "Take care of it." And she turned and walked away.

Morris stared after her for a minute then, before he could take a step forward-

"Hey Morris!"

He turned around to find Vin, Ben, and Ethan coming up to him.

"Oh, hey guys." Morris said, giving one last glance towards the strange woman before turning to face his friends.

Ben quickly knelt and began giving Shiloh his attention while Vin, after greeting Morris, did the same.

Morris looked at Ethan, who still hadn't said anything. Ethan, who was staring at the pen in his hand like it was a knife that he was brandishing around.

"Morris…where'd you get that pen?"

…Does this count as crack? What makes it worse is that I have to keep convincing myself that this is a oneshot. I kinda thought it was a shame that after Ethan telling Morris about his pen/glowing finger(snickers), Morris forgot when the past got changed again. And Mary seemed smart enough to not give the pen to Irving(I also assume that he got himself killed somehow) but it'd be a shame to just leave it…So she's trying to pass the pen to someone who can use it, hopefully for good(she's hoping that someone who willing helpes a old lady is really a good person, and not just in the habit of faking it.)

Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
